Hielo
by ReginaLove
Summary: No hay absolutamente ninguna trama. Es sólo un poco de diversión. Swanqueen.


**Gracias por la idea, espero que te guste.**

* * *

Regina seguía sin saber cómo había conseguido atarla a su cama sin dosel. Volvió a tirar de sus ataduras comprobando la firmeza. Ni siquiera sabía con qué la había atado, Emma le había vendado los ojos en primer lugar. Con un suspiro se retorció sobre la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo, a excepción de su diminuta ropa interior, se sentía demasiado caliente sobre las sábanas. Emma se había asegurado de dejarla en un estado de sobreexcitación antes de alejarse y Regina la maldecía ahora entre dientes. Sentía que llevaba allí siglos esperando a que volviera y la excitación la estaba matando. Intentó apretar sus muslos en busca de un roce, de algo que la aliviase lo más mínimo, pero nada estaba funcionando.

De pronto, un ruido y una voz la sobresaltaron.

\- ¿No estarás intentando hacer trampas? – Regina se tensó de anticipación, oía a Emma moverse por la habitación mientras su cuerpo ardía de necesidad.

Regina estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido cuando sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso de otro cuerpo. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, no sabía qué tenía preparado Emma y, aunque confiaba en ella, la adrenalina había empezado a correr por su sistema.

Emma se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y acercó su boca a su cuello. Los besos empezaron suaves, pero Regina saltó ante el contacto inesperado y un suspiro tembloroso se resbaló de sus labios cuando comenzó a poner más empeño. Emma podía notar el pulso acelerado de Regina y dejó su cuello para susurrar contra su oreja.

\- Relájate, va a ser divertido. – Regina se estremeció al notar el aliento de Emma, pero respiró hondo intentando calmar su corazón desbocado.

Emma se alejó de ella durante unos instantes. Regina sintió como se inclinaba hacia un lado, pero no podía saber qué estaba haciendo. Hasta que de pronto la besó y supo exactamente qué se traía entre manos.

Cuando sintió la lengua helada entrar en su boca liberó el gemido que había ido creciendo poco a poco en su pecho. Sus besos helados emprendieron el descenso por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Hubo otra pausa y Regina no necesitó quitarse la venda para ver con claridad a Emma metiéndose el hielo en la boca. Cuando al fin se acercó a ella de nuevo, cerró sus labios sobre su pezón. Sin poder controlarse, Regina gritó su nombre. El contraste de su piel imposiblemente caliente con los fríos labios de Emma casi la hizo correrse en ese instante.

Emma se rio suavemente sabiendo perfectamente como se sentía Regina.

\- Vas a tener que calmarte un poco, aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte. – Regina se quejó con una especie de gruñido que sólo hizo que Emma riera aún más. – Prepárate, ahora vas a notar mucho más frío.

Emma se inclinó hacia el vaso en el que había dejado los cubitos de hielo y cogió uno de ellos.

\- Abre la boca. – Regina obedeció separando los labios justo cuando Emma acercaba el hielo a su boca.

Al principio Emma pasó el hielo por el contorno de sus labios, enfriándolos, pintándolos con un rastro de agua conforme se derretía sobre su piel. Después, lo introdujo en su boca. Despacio, dejando que poco a poco se consumiera en el calor de su boca. Y la besó. Esta vez ninguna de las dos pudo contener el gemido. El contraste era simplemente delicioso y Emma se aseguró de aprovecharlo al máximo hasta devolver todo el calor que le había robado a la boca de Regina.

Cuando se separó para ir a por más hielo, Regina quiso seguirla en un intento por no perder el contacto, pero sus manos atadas se lo impidieron y se revolvió con frustración. Si Emma no hacía algo pronto seguramente estallaría en combustión espontánea. Sentía su corazón latir entre sus piernas. Se iba a volver loca.

Emma no podía dejar de sonreír, le encantaba el modo en el que reaccionaba el cuerpo de Regina a cada una de sus provocaciones. Cada uno de los sonidos que conseguía arrancar de sus labios por mucho que se resistiera. Era como admirad una obra de arte.

Sacó un hielo y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones de nuevo. Regina estaba más allá de la contención, lo único que la mantenía sobre la cama era el peso de Emma sobre sus caderas. Sentía como el hielo se deslizaba poco a poco sobre su cuerpo, recorría sus pechos y su abdomen seguido de cerca por la lengua de Emma que repasaba cada uno de los rastros que dejaba tras de sí.

Notó como dejaba el hielo justo en su ombligo antes de moverse más abajo. Regina temblaba de anticipación y el agua que se acumulaba en su ombligo resbalaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

\- Quieta. – La voz de Emma sonaba ronca delatando su excitación. – No dejes que se derrame.

Regina soltó un gemido lastimero, pero intentó hacer lo que Emma le pedía. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse quieta mientras Emma deslizaba con extremada lentitud sus braguitas. Con cuidado, Emma la instó a separar sus piernas lo justo para colocarse entre ellas.

Durante unos instantes, el olor de Regina la embriagó y tuvo que contenerse para no devorarla sin más. Despacio, asegurándose de que Regina sentía su aliento subir por su piel, llegó hasta su ombligo y bebió los restos de agua que había dejado allí. Jugó un rato con su lengua, mordiendo y lamiendo cada vez más abajo mientras conseguía otro hielo.

Emma tuvo que pasar un brazo por debajo de su muslo para mantener sus caderas pegadas a la cama. Y en el momento en el que el hielo rozó el interior de su muslo, Regina gritó su nombre.

\- Emma… – Su voz era a penas un suspiro. – Emma, por favor. – Al oír su nombre levantó la vista. La respiración de Regina era irregular, desesperada. Y Emma se apiadó de ella.

Dudó por un momento si dejar el hielo sobre su clítoris, pero rechazó la idea. En cambio, se metió el hielo en la boca para masticarlo. Y con el aliento helado se acercó directamente al centro de Regina.

Fue como si se le escapara todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe, ni siquiera pudo gritar. Solo podía sentir la lengua helada de Emma moviéndose sobre ella. Mezclando su saliva fría con su humedad caliente. Estaba sobreexcitada, no iba a durar mucho y Emma era consciente. La lamió una vez más desde su entrada hasta su clítoris y se quedó allí, haciendo presión con sus labios, su lengua e incluso sus dientes. Hasta que Regina explotó. Y esta vez ni siquiera las ataduras de sus muñecas evitaron que todo su cuerpo se arquease en oleadas de placer.

* * *

**Bss,**

**S.**


End file.
